Chocolates
by Rain Durden
Summary: Esto esta mal, ¿cierto? Mucho. Tú eres un héroe sin olvidar que eres aprendiz de Batman, pero de nuevo esa hermosa mujer llamada Starfire te hacia perder la cordura.


**_Dc comics no me pertenece_**

**_Chocolates _**

* * *

Hace varios meses se retiró de lo que podía llamar con lujo "hogar" y sus compañeros no dejaban de mandarle correspondencia cada uno en su forma de exponer que precisaban su presencia. Cyborg usualmente enviaba informes acerca de las actividades del equipo , Chico Bestia enviaba chistes de situaciones que ocurría en la torre, Raven no remitía ninguna carta si no colaboraba en la de su compañero corrigiendo sus faltas ortográficas y finalmente Starfire quien lograba sacarle una sonrisa tan solo leer sus animadas cartas .

-Tus amigos parecen extrañarte.-Expresó Wayne mientras arreglaba mecánicamente el auto de "Batman".

-Eso parece. –Fríamente Dick contesta dejando su correo en la mesa.

Comenzó su entrenamiento arduo con su mentor .Un año sin verlos, sin ver sus resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas. Se preguntaba mentalmente a que sabían sus labios, si eran la mitad de dulces de lo que él se imaginaba.

Entró a su habitación para leer todas las postales de su equipo, finalmente abrió el presente de Starfire.

¿Chocolates? A él no le gustan los chocolates ni siquiera los dulces le agradaban cualquier cosa azucaraba le desagradaba, que Richard los consumiera era imposible. Curiosamente siempre era en la presencia de Starfire. Sus compañeros rogaban que Starfire preparara dulces, decían que tenía talento como repostera "Terrestre".

Miro con desconfianza la caja, eso estaba mal y sabía que los dulces provocan caries inclusive una enfermedad. Recordó la sonrisa de Starfire en ese instante, saboreando el alimento de leche. Uno no le haría daño ¿Cierto?

* * *

Starfire escucha sonidos provenientes del living, está emocionada al pensar que quizás sea Robin. La voz tan varonil, llena de determinación con una gota de ternura solamente le podría pertenecer a su Chico Maravilla. Llega al living, su corazón late al verlo rodeado de sus amigos.

-Viejo, ¿De qué se trata tu visita?-Cuestionó Chico Bestia.

-Me gustaron los chocolates que preparo Starfire y tenía que agradecer que me los haya dedicado-Robin se sonroja mirando a su adorable compañera.

Todos los titanes realizaron una cena de bienvenida a su líder, a su modo todos le mostraban que lo echaban de menos.

-Y, ¿Cuándo te iras? –Preguntó Raven en el comedor

-Mañana, aun no termino mi trabajo con Batman-Concluye Robin.

Llega la noche, se despide de su equipo para retirarse a dormir a su antigua habitación. Pasan algunas horas, aun no logra conciliar con el sueño. Fue divertido charlar con ella, escuchar su dulce voz inclusive su esencia femenina. Miro lo que tenía en una de sus manos y cerró con fuerza su puño, si tan solo tuviera el suficiente valor.

Escucha sonidos débiles que tocan su puerta, dejando entrar a su compañera.

-Starfire, ¿Ocurre algo? –Cuestionó con sorpresa al sentir el abrazo sorpresivo de la princesa.

-No quiero que te vayas-Susurró ella.

-Debo hacerlo –Murmuró colocando el travieso mechón de ella atrás de la oreja.

Se sonrojo al verla vestida con un delgado camisón lila que dejaba a simple vista sus atributos, sus hormonas le estaban haciendo una mala jugada. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran al desnudo, Starfire era la única que sabía el color de sus ojos detrás del antifaz.

-Star, ¿Qué haces así vestida?-Cuestionó desviando la mirada.

-Robin yo quiero entregarte algo –Su rubor decoró sus mejillas, ella se acercó lentamente para besarlo con desesperación.

Se detuvo instantáneamente frente a ella justo cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron curiosos en él. Al contemplarla tan de cerca causó estragos en su corazón, que aquel punzante dolor liberó sus más grandes anhelos. Tomó cuidadosamente su rostro y besó su boca con profunda dulzura, disfrutando el néctar que permitía la superficialidad del beso.

-¿Estas segura?-De nueva cuenta cuestionó, tenía que evitar que sus impulsos lo controlaran.

-Quiero ser tuya-Starfire concluye para comenzar otro beso, lentamente cayó en la cama de Robin siendo rehén de su cuerpo y la cama.

Más piel, y menos ropa. Palabras invisibles se cuelan entre los besos, y el error se queda fuera del juego. Esto esta mal, ¿cierto? Mucho. Tú eres un héroe sin olvidar que eres aprendiz de Batman, pero de nuevo esa hermosa mujer llamada Starfire te hacia perder la cordura.

Él no aguantó más y fue directo a besarla, pero en el último momento, ella giró la cara dejándole confundido. Empezó a besarle alrededor de los labios sin llegar a tocarlos, para la desesperación de Robin. Acto seguido metió sus finas manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciándole toda la fuerte y ancha espalda, haciéndole suspirar. Para sacarle la molesta camiseta dejando a la vista su firme y perfecto pecho al descubierto.

-Starfire-Expresó con sorpresa

Robin se deleitaba sintiendo de esa suave y bronceada piel contra la suya, de las piernas de Starfire alrededor de su cintura, de sus manos que le revolvían el cabello, que le acariciaban cuello, de ese cosquilleo que sentía por su abdomen cuando ella mordisqueaba sus orejas, de los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando besaba su cuello, cuando estrujaba sus senos aun cubiertos por la fina tela del camisón.

Era tan placentero tocarla y sentir como se estremecía, oírla llamarlo. El corazón parecía querer estallar, mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda al sentir como las manos de la princesa se dirigían a tocarlo entre sus piernas. Estaba tan concentrado en tenerla tan cerca que se había olvidado que las manos de Starfire eran traviesas. Sus finas manos tocaron su miembro el cual le provoco una sensación placentera, pequeños roces que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Starfire no pretendía detenerse, sabía que estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba… ahora se encontraba recorriendo el abdomen del chico, besando y lamiendo con deleite sus bien formados músculos, mientras con la yema de sus dedos realizaba suaves caricias, con movimientos circulares sobre la entrepierna del joven.

Un gemido se escapa de sus labios

-Yo lo siento-Comentó tímidamente Starfire al ver la erección de Robin.

-Siempre has tenido la culpa en provocarlo –Susurró de manera seductiva el Chico Maravilla.

Era su turno de jugar con ella.

Quitó el listón lila dejando al desnudo los pechos de Starfire.

Perfectos, es la palabra que viene a la mente de Robin, mientras los contempla. Ella se estremece ante la simple mirada de él. Desliza sus dedos por la parte descubierta, deleitándose. Muerde sus labios, recorre sus pechos y guía sus caderas hacia él.

-Eres hermosa-Le dijo jadeante, admirando embobado la perfecta curvatura de sus pechos, anhelando poder probarlos.

-Robin -Starfire desvió su mirada acompañado de un rubor.

Sintió los labios masculinos rozando sus pechos, recorriéndolos lentamente y besándolos, su otra mano se dedicaba en tocar el otro seno.

Starfire empezó a provocar un sonido que aumentaba su excitación, un gemido de placer.

Recorrió la fina figura femenina de Starfire con sus labios, finalmente se deshizo de la prenda inferior y tímidamente toco el sexo oculto de su amada. Ella seguía gimiendo encintándolo a seguir explorando físicamente.

Starfire noto la injusticia en ropaje, por lo cual se deshizo de la única prenda de Robin dejando más cercano el roce de sus partes.

-¿Estas segura?-Cuestionó Robin quien respiraba agitadamente

-A tu lado lo estoy. –Tiernamente Starfire le regalo un beso, confirmando.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos para dar marcha atrás. ¿Que sentía hacerlo?, ¿Le haría mucho daño a ella? Preguntabas que rondaban en su mente, lo único que importaba es que estaba a punto de penetrar a la persona más importante en el mundo para él.

Entro lentamente en ella a su húmedo interior, temía hacerle daño pero el simple hecho de sentir las uñas de Starfire enterrándose en su espalda le respondían su temor. Movió sus caderas con lentitud sintiendo una adictiva sensación de placer la cual quería aumentar pero eso significaba aumentar las envestidas.

Los gritos que había hecho Starfire momentos antes no eran nada comparados con los de este momento, ella parecía en un inicio sufriendo el dolor pero ahora empezaba a gemir de placer por lo cual le dio más seguridad de seguir aumentando el movimiento.

Las piernas de ella abrazaron su cadera para poder aumentar más el placer.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en su espalda. Con su súper fuerza, dolía como el infierno. Pero no le importaba. El placer que se estaba superado ningún dolor. Miró a la mujer debajo de él. A pesar de que estaba perlada de sudor pegajoso y pesado y a sabiendas que ella era hermosa, se veía perfecta en esos instantes. Mentalmente se propuso un objetivo por sí mismo. Llévala a jadear y hacerla decir su nombre real. El nombre le fue dado por los padres que murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Empujó más duro, haciendo crujir la cama. Ella se aferró a él más fuerza. Movió sus caderas aún más, y ella comenzó a responder con su propio movimiento.

Starfire acusa del placer gemía lo cual lo excitaba más, finalmente vio como los dulces labios de ella iban a formular la palabra "Robin", le robo un beso.

-Mi nombre es Richard. –Susurró a su oído, la primera vez que le decía a una chica su nombre.

La primera y única chica que lo volvía loco, quien había visto sus profundos ojos azules.

-¡Richard!-Expresó Starfire, su dulce voz diciendo su real nombre en aquel momento tan placentero.

Esa exclamación lo motivo más a seguir, su nombre dicho con su acaramelada voz era lo único que necesitaba oír. La última envestida hizo llegar el perfecto clímax de placer, por fortuna de ambos terminaron igual.

Starfire cerró sus ojos disponiéndose a dormir. Su cabellera rojiza desordenada, llena de sudor y ahora bajo los brazos de Morfeo la hacían ver un ángel.

Richard se colocó su camisa, recogió lo que tenía antes de la visita de Starfire y de nueva cuenta cerro su puño. Ella lo ama y él estaba loco por tenerla siempre a su lado, pero admite ser un cobarde en el hecho de proponerle matrimonio.

-Richard, ¿Sucede algo?-Starfire se levantó cubriéndose con una sábana, ella lo abrazo por detrás sintiendo sus senos tocando su fuerte espalda.

Apretó su puño, tenía que decírselo antes de partir.

-Star, realmente deseaba hacerlo en un lugar mejor. Pero teniéndote cerca, siempre me haces valorar mi alrededor ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Sonrojado le enseño la cajilla de negro, arrodillándose ante ella.

-Richard, si quiero-Contestó para abrazarlo con amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente inconscientemente anunció su relación con Starfire besándola en público. Se despido de sus compañeros prometiendo futuramente regresar –regresaría para desposar a Starfire- pero prometiendo visitarlos.

-Te mandare chocolates –Comentó Starfire abrazándolo antes de su partida.

-Los chocolates son dulces pero sabes tu presencia endulza mi día-Concluye para besarla y marcharse.

* * *

**Lo termine ;.; bueno realmente siento que me quedo raro o no tan bueno como mis otros trabajos pero ando decaída por una situación y pues quizás se note por el sentimiento . Este fic es para 75unidas amo su fic y soy la culpable en presionarla X,D , espero que te guste al igual quienes lo hayan leído.**

**_¿Algún error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva ._**

**_Contesto reviews quienes cuentan con cuenta por MP :3_**

**_Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?_**

**Pizza, papas pringles y besos de nutella les deseo**


End file.
